


Of bored school boys and a death god.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post Tarsus IV, Smart Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Ryuk drops the Death Note and a bored but brilliant beyond his years teenage boy picks it up. Sound familiar? Except it's not. JT is many things but a God complex isn't one of them.





	Of bored school boys and a death god.

"If you were boring I would write your name in my notebook," Ryuk muses out loud one summer night. 

If Ryuk was human he would surely feel the unbearable heat in the very air that even makes the boy lazy. (Or maybe it was the thin, so thin that even Ryuk knows it's unhealthy, face that's just now starting to bruise?) 

He isn't, human, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get bored; That he, unlike the other shinigami, does tire of gambling which is why he's here. Why he dropped a notebook infront of a bored teenager one school day, because bored highly intelligent teenagers always are so much more interesting than other humans. 

Bright blue dead eyes glance at him. Instead of saying what Ryuk hadn't said (that he is far from boring without even using the Death Note) he says something else entirely. 

"I will never play God like Kira did," he confesses to the death god in front of him unafraid; as if his life being threaten, not even five minutes ago, was something he was use to.

It makes Ryuk smile. It's an ugly thing to endure but Ryuk is sure the boy in front of him has endured worse. 

He never told the human that Kira had once been a Death Note user. He didn't have to. Jim Kirk, JT, was as intelligent as Yagami Light which made him, and his near death stunts, interesting even though the human never used the Death Note. Which was why Ryuk hadn't killed him. 

(Though it did help that JT was as passionate about apples as Ryuk and had no problems giving them freely to the death god unlike Light.)


End file.
